Prague
by JCastle07
Summary: What really happened at the Nadrazi station in Prague? Why would Chuck willingly throw away his dream with his dream girl? or was it willingly?


_Disclaimer: Like the rest of the fanfiction population I don't own any rights to any characters depicted in this story._

* * *

**Sarah vs. the Truth Behind the Curtain**

Chuck Bartowski was a nervous wreck, his clammy hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles where not only starch white his fingers where beginning to cramp up. He'd never felt like this before, driving the small Peugeot down the crowded street, a simple task in any other occasion, but what was waiting for him when he arrive at his destination had him sweating cold. The indescribable feeling in his gut reminded him of a movie he'd watched with Morgan many years ago, were aliens would come to earth and place embryos inside human beings to reproduce, he already felt like _'it'_ was threatening to claw its way out his chest and Chuck had to remind himself that it was only his erratic heart.

_What if she'd changed her mind?_

_What if it's not what she really wants?_

She'd asked for it, sure, she'd even come up with the plan on her own, he didn't like what he was turning his back on, but he also couldn't help but wonder what if? More than his insecurities over Sarah's true motives what bothered him the most was knowing he could help a lot of people if he stayed. People like Ellie and Devon and Morgan, how could he turn his back on that when he had the most powerful tool in the world?

But that's all he'd ever be in the eyes of the agency isn't it, a tool. A tool used for 'the greater good', a greater good Chuck himself didn't understand. Sure he had saved a lot of lives in the past two years, but hadn't there always been an ulterior motive? Won't there always be one? What would happen when Charles Carmichael, the spy, was all spent up? Would the government set him free? Would they let him begin a normal life out of the clutches of the 'greater good'? He seriously doubted that.

After all, outdated information was just as dangerous as newly acquired intelligence.

The loud honk of the car in front of him broke him out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on the blue light emitted by the dashboard, ten minutes to arrive at the Nadrazi train station with half hour to spare. He'd been distant today from his instructors, from General Beckman and mostly Casey, praying and hoping that the people upstairs would be none the wiser of his and Sarah's plans.

Sarah wanted out of the spy life and he'd never planned in joining the intelligence community in the first place, this was a win-win for both parties. For Chuck because all he ever wanted was a normal life, with the SUV and 2.5 kids, Sarah Walker was just an added extra special bonus, the women he'd pictured himself with didn't hold a candle light to her. For Sarah, she'd finally get to live her 'normal' life, that life that had been interrupted when she was seven and later when her father had been arrested and she'd been 'guided' in to the care of the CIA.

If there was one thing that Sarah learned was that at the end of the day, no one knew who you were, no one knew what you did and if they did they'd make you an outcast of society. Leaving the agency wouldn't mean the end of the world, other agents would fill the void, other agents would take the mantle, Chuck was beginning to realize that himself. The CIA had survived for years before the arrival of the Intersect, they'd acclimate again.

He saw the station ahead at the end of the road, the traffic had increased exponentially and the people bustling through the streets didn't help the matter. Spotting a parking garage not too far ahead, he maneuvered the small vehicle into the building, he was still a few blocks from the station, but he'd make faster time walking there.

He couldn't help but let his mind wonder once more to the blonde goddess that awaited him in the station as his shoes clapped against the pavement, the sound of the heavy luggage bag trailing behind. If he'd decided to stay, which he hadn't, he would become someone like Bryce and Cole, who were obviously her type. But then again she'd chosen him over the world class spies, him, Chuck Bartowski not Charles Carmichael; it made the decision much easier.

Before he knew it he'd already reached the entrance and his heart had once again begun to beat out of his chest, and he had to concentrate to not trip over his own two feet, _is this really going to happen? _Had Karma finally decided to send a blessing his way? God, a life with Sarah Walker more than made up for getting kicked out of Stanford and subsequently getting dragged into the world of espionage.

"You won't be needing that, moron." Chuck immediately felt his luggage being yanked out from behind him after hearing the hostile voice.

His eyes grew wide and the bubbly feeling he'd been feeling unceremoniously turned into a pit of dread in his gut, "Wh-What are you doing here Casey?"

"funny" He growled out, not hiding his disgusted grunt once his hand made contact with the moist handle of the luggage, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Pure fear was emanating from the younger man and Casey almost felt pity for him, well he did pity him but not for that particular reason.

"I-I just…" Chuck tried to come up with an excuse, he'd been caught, no need to drag Sarah into this.

"Save it" Casey stopped the sputtering nerd, "I know what you've been planning with walker behind my back." There was resentment in the Colonel's words.

"How? How did you find out?"

"Give the United States Government some credit Bartowski" Casey took a moment to regain his focus, technically he was breaking orders by just being here, "I didn't know until this morning, Beckman read me in on little your plan, she issued a termination order on walker if she takes off with the Intersect."

"WHAT? She wouldn't… She wouldn't kill Sarah!" Chuck all but yelled out, a myriad of emotions gracing his face.

"She would if she thought she was running away with the most important intelligence asset in the country." Casey replied without missing a beat, detaching himself from the situation to avoid any further turmoil with his current 'rogue' assignment, to prevent his partners' death, "There's a sniper team in place."

"Then we need to tell her, Casey she's danger!" Chuck pleaded with his mentor; surely he felt a twinge of sympathy for the love truck couple?

"Wrong, you can't tell her about the kill order, you have to come up with another reason why you can't board the train." It was simple really, telling a seasoned agent their agency had placed a kill order on them had dangerous results, most of them resulting in defection to rogue organizations like Fulcrum or the Ring in this case and Sarah Walker as an enemy agent was a scary thought.

Chuck wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to plead with Casey, surely if Sarah was aware of the situation together they'd find a way to escape, he saw Casey's semblance soften and Chuck felt a glimmer of hope.

"I can't just reject her" his voice was broken, dejected, he felt helpless "She'd hate me." He tried to reason.

"Better for her to be alive and hate you and for her to be happy and dead?" Casey shot back, he knew he'd already won the argument; any feeble attempt from the younger man would just be denial.

_This is why spies don't fall in love._

Chuck's gaze fell to his feet, defeated, "What do I tell her?"

"That you can't, end of story; she's a spy she'll understand…" Casey should have left at that but dammit Bartoswki had gotten to him, made him soft, "Besides, once you become a capable spy you'll have your pick of agents, you can make the decision to be with her without running."

Chuck's eyes darted up, scrutinizing Casey for any signs of lies; maybe he could stay and still get the girl? If only she'd understand as easily as Casey had said.

Casey offered him a nod of reassurance and departed towards the exit, Chuck's luggage in toe, and all he could do was stand there, letting the numbness wash away the pain he was feeling. It took him a couple minutes to regain movement in his legs, to swallow the lump in his throat and to calm his shaking hands. He came up with a speech, something that would make her understand, something that would make the rejection painless.

He was finally ready, he would get to save the world and get to have his happy ever after, after all Karma owed him that much and he'd be damned if he let Beckman take that away from him. With new found confidence he continued his trek up the terminal, with a few minutes to spare.

_I hope she understands._

* * *

_A/N: This is my take on what really went on in Prague, because I refuse to believe that after two years of pining for the amazing woman that was Sarah Walker, Chuck would choose a life of a spy above a life with Sarah. My theory is also proved when Chuck completes his red test and is assigned to Rome but states that if he cannot convince Sarah to join him, he will quit his premature spy career. Anyway hope you enjoyed._


End file.
